


Don't Ever Leave

by starlitpurple



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo worries about Mike after an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/gifts).



> This is one of five ficlets I wrote this past week for a personal challenge in which I asked my friends list(s) on Livejournal and Dreamwidth for prompts. This one is my reply to Tsukino Akume's request of sibling fluff or hurt/comfort. I've never written these two and only have one unfinished attempt Lost Galaxy fic, so I am hoping that they came across in character.

He answered the knock at his door relatively quickly, despite his injuries. "Little brother-"

The rest of what he was going to say died on his lips as the wind was knocked out of him with the force of his brother nearly tackling him with a hug.

"Mike! I'm so glad you're okay."

He groaned a bit when his ribs twinged, and Leo quickly let him go.

"I'm sorry!" He put a hand on his shoulder, taking in the sling and small bandage on his cheek, and then glared at him. "You shouldn't be up."

Mike chuckled at him. "There's nothing wrong with my legs."

"I don't care, you should be resting," he told him as he led him back to his bed. He waited until Mike sat down and scooted up against the headboard before he was satisfied.

Mike saw him glance around for a chair, and scooted over a bit more, patting the bed beside him wordlessly. Leo crawled in beside him, being wary of his injured side.

"I was so worried when I heard what happened."

"I know, but I'm okay."

It had been a silly accident. He was giving some of the crew flight lessons, just in case they ended up needing more pilots. Especially since the fight with Trakeena was getting increasingly worse with every passing day that they'd been free of the Lost Galaxy.

A small swarm of Sting Wingers had attacked the four ships just after take off. There was an experienced pilot with each one of the new trainees, and this was their first experience piloting outside of simulations.

"I saw the other pilots. They all checked out...you were the only one hurt."

Mike nodded as a small smile curved his lips. "I'm glad."

"Wilkinson's still in the infirmary though, but I think they're just treating him for nausea."

"Yeah, he did better than I thought he would though. He was so nervous to begin with too. I think the attack was a bit much for him."

Leo sighed and looked sideways at his brother. "You're not invincible anymore, Mike. You don't have your powers."

"I know that," Mike told him seriously. "But I wasn't going to stand by and let them take out those men if I could stop them. Only two of them are trained in aerial combat and I'm not even sure they've had much individual practice since we left Earth."

"Just...be careful, Mike. I don't want to lose you again."

Mike reached over with his good arm to pull Leo close. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you ever again."

"I'm holding you to that," Leo replied, hugging him lightly.

"I know. Love you too, Leo."

Leo blinked rapidly and sat his chin on his brother's shoulder. "Love you," he whispered.


End file.
